Garden of Ivory Thorns
by Paradigm of Writing
Summary: Her lovely little garden was ethereal on the outside. Pink carnations, sky blue skies, emerald glades of grass... on the surface her garden was a tiny paradise doused in ivory. Beneath that, there was a lurking demon, one with agonizing thorns and the flaming haired warrior who'd run to her rescue at every beck and call. (For MusicSymphony888's Colors Contest- Light Green)
1. Chapter 1: Shadow Gardens

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with the 1st chapter of a small three or four parter... I haven't decided the full length, but it is for MusicSymphony888's Color Contest, and my color that I chose was Light Green, wanting to do something of friendship, nature, fantasy, and action, and I think this is a good fix. You all will probably be able to tell who these three characters featured are, given that their names are above, on the summary. :P But, besides that, I made this a somewhat darker fantasy, in terms of struggle, abandonment, and loneliness while trying to remember the beauty aspect that exists in nature. Here is the 1st chapter: Shadow Gardens.**

* * *

Uneven nails that were lined with dirt packed down the soil as soft emerald eyes peered at them. The sun was warm on the girl's back, head, and arms- a sharp contrast to the coolness of the shadow covering her hips and legs. The flower was just beginning to open, the bubblegum pink rose bud slowly opening. The green iris's flecked with speckles of oak were intense, watching it closely as if she could see it open. Soft pink lips turned upwards in effortless smile, giving off a gentle radiance that made her eyes simply glow as she moved to stand.

Now completely in shadow, her eyes no longer shined, but were dark- too dark to tell they were a soft diamond. The soft pink lips were now darker- looking as if they were lacking a healthy luster. The eyes were cautious as they peered out into the sun, looking over the endless stretch of olive grass, past her small garden, with a small shudder she stepped completely out of the shadows cast by the stone tower.

Immediately, the radiance returned and a giggle cascaded through the air as she skipped to the small stream. Gently, she cupped her hands to catch the precious water. Ignoring the dirt on her knees, she carefully moved to her feet, returning to the rose that was beginning to bloom. Every few steps, water dripped from her hand, and as each drop fell the beginnings of a tiny flower began in the now coaxed soil.

She reached the rose and let her muscles lining her hand loosen, the water falling onto the soil, mixing and dripping down to the roots, nourishing it. Curling onto her side, completely in the sun, she continued to gaze upon the pink flower. Becoming complacent and rested she relaxed letting seeds scatter around her, ready to take care of them, as long as she protected them long enough for them to move outside of their own protective shells.

A shadow fell over her though, startling her- scaring her. Already on her feet, ready to run for the cover of her own familiar coolness and tower, where she dictated what happened in the shadows, at least that was what she believed- and where she felt safe, no matter how lonely, miserable, and cold she became without the flowers, plants, and sun, she remembered the seeds she had let escape, the ones which were so fragile. Squeezing her eyes closed, she turned ready to ask the caster of the shadow to move so that the seeds would be able take root in the sun, so as to be healthy, unlike the twisted dark vines, full of sharp prickly, thorns growing the shadow of her own tower and covering the walls.

Barely in mid-sentence, she was shoved. Whether the intention was merely to push her out into the sun, or perhaps towards the water to help the seeds- or perhaps an unfriendly shove, she fell heavily to the ground, landing with a thump, arm twisted unnaturally under her. She felt the life of the seed, crushed by her own weight, flee. Letting out a silent sob and hiding her wounded arm, she dashed for her own fortress. One by one, she felt the life of her seeds die.

Feeling the familiar creep of the cold cast by her own tower, she stumbled in the door and slammed it shut behind her, casting a carefully glance over the sleeping monster. A single pound on the door came moments later. She stepped away from the unlocked, unbarred, but still closed door- and waited for another knock. Instead the walls reverberated with thunder and painful screams came from outside. Almost tripping, she raced to wrestle open the small window. She pleased for him to knock once more- and to simply be patient till she knew when and how she was going to come away from the door when she knew others would be around.

Her stutterings were soft, and most were lost in the noise he was making. The pain from his screams on top of the thunder echoing loudly in her tower that deafened her ears, forcing her to squeeze her head in pain, was simply too much. Slipping outside of the door, dressed completely in grays, brown, and blacks, she hugged the wall, moving against the thorny vines covering the walls. She winced as her skin was scratched, old scars being crossed by new wounds; old, healing scabs ripped off by rubbing against the stones of the wall and the thorns tore into them as well, making them deeper and ruining that which already was at least partially healed.

Stealthily and quietly, hiding behind the vines hanging down the wall, she did everything she could to keep the thorns from digging into his hands as he pounded on the stone wall, slipping padding not only to guard his hand, but to try and dull the sound, trying to make sure the monster wasn't awoken. The lack of pain only seemed to infuriate him more, and he pounded harder, the stones crying out under his wrath. Their voices echoed in the girls head, tears streamed down her face, but she refused to make a sound, refused to give into the voices while trying to comfort them, still attempting to keep the thorns from his hand.

Finally he left, and she untangled herself from the vines, hugging herself and covered in her own blood. She glared out into the sunlight, eyes scanning the other gardens, some beautiful, some overrun with weeds, and some vaguely similar to her own. She leaned back against the thorns, letting them dig into her skin, reveling in the pain. She glanced around, surveying her own garden.

The pink rose was bent, but still alive, and the rose bush it had come from was fine. The Bleeding Hearts were still strong, circling outside the shadows. The grass blew in the wind, parts of it scrunched and not a rich green. How much damage he had done with simple poundings and the dangerous shadows he cast.

She started to return to the door, desperately needing to reach it and barricade herself. She was too vulnerable, too wounded to do anything if she tried. She tripped on her rush back to the entrance of her fortress, sprawling out into the sun. The sun warmed her skin and stung at her wounds. The sun called to her to sleep, just as the dirt radiated healing heat that burned her wounds as it tried to heal them.

And she screamed.

Furious, she stuffed her hand into her mouth wanting to smother the noise. Whimpers still escaped and all she wanted to do was to escape to her tower, never feel the pain of healing, and never know the shine of hope. For healing meant that her skin would one more be soft. Hope meant that her garden would become larger, and therefore, there would be more to destroy; her precious garden, a priceless gift, which again and again, she had continued to fail to protect.

The naturally wavy sunbeam hair curled on the grass, framing her petite face, crystalline eyes shimmering sadness, and sparkling with tears. Her porcelain lips were compressed tightly. Slim fingers, naturally tanned clutched at the grass, seeking the warmth from the dirt, even as she longed to disown it all. Her name fell upon her ears like drops of honey, and she immediately pulled back into the shadows, shoving herself against the wall.

Unbidden, her eyes flicked towards the lone Red Rose so similar to the pink one. Her wall had once again cast a shadow over it, starving it. Stronger fingers then hers straitened it, making sure the dirt was packed around it firmly. She watched, clutching at her prickly vines as he carefully watered it, with such a gentle face.

He should not be taking care of her garden, that was her job. He had his own. She glared at the rose, she could never kill it, never un-root it and throw it away. She came close, and she was careless with it. As a result it had developed thorns, but retained its beauty; a mutant- a cross between the hideousness and horror of her shadow garden and the beauty from the sun garden. When he helped her care for it though, it spent more time in the sun, more time being cared for, more time with its partner, which resided in the boy's garden, already bloomed and strong…

-and the thorns began to fade.

However, she had not yet kept it that way for any period of time. It was so easy to perverse this rose. He said her name again, standing at the edge of her shadow, hand reached out. Eyes soft and pleading, he called to her again for a third time. She turned and stumbled against her thorns, throwing them out after her, making it near impossible for him to follow even as they dug into her own skin. Throwing herself through the dark doorway, she pulled the viney thorns behind her like curtains, hiding the door. She slammed and barred the door, sinking to her knees. The bare dirt was cool here and called out to be nourished. It wanted to give life, but could do nothing without her help. She longed to awaken the monster and let it take care of everything, but if she did that, it would destroy everything with the liquid fire that fell from its mouth and the poison that seeped from its skin.

The only light shone from the window, and she curled in the dark around it, watching and looking, but not touching. He tapped against the glass, shouting her name again. She stared out at him guiltily, his face scraped and the dark brown hair pushed back, glistened with sweat from the effort of following her. She glanced at the door, right next to the window, if he knocked, could she deny him?

He reached over, watching her closely and knocked. She closed her eyes as the sound echoed softly, calling almost irresistibly to her. He continued to knock, watching her closely. She found herself, unbarring the door. The handle jiggled impatiently and insistently. She stared wide-eyed at it. The knocking resumed and she reached out and unlocked it, afraid he would awaken the guardian that was a monster.

The door flew open, and he stood panting in front of her, outlined by light. His hair, revealed by the light for the brick color it was, shone almost completely illustrious in the sun, a plume of crater from a venting volcano and he called to her again, hand reaching out, waiting. She stared from where she crouched on the edge of where the shadow became sunlight, staring. His voice was caressing her, calling to her, and his bloody hands filled her sight.

She reached up her own hand, and gently let it enter into the sunlight and letting it hover over his hand. And then she saw her own wounds as the sun stung at them once again, and as much as she wanted to take the hand, she was also scared of extra pressure on the wounds. He called to her again, and the poisonous tail twitched ever so close to him. His voice was not hers, it was to close. It would awaken. She told him to leave, and closed the door on him.

Curling up, she ignored her garden and cried softly-

…the monster was lulled back to sleep by her tone.

The garden was being tended once again, carefully being weeded. The circle had become smaller though and the soil was dry. Others came bringing left over water when they could, or when they noticed, but she would never completely leave the safety of the shadow cast by her fortress.

When others came to visit she would lay in her doorway, talking to them but never coming out to meet them. She slept, safely locked away, crying herself to sleep. Her shadow garden thrived, and instead of simply thorny vines, thorny ivy grew attaching itself to the door and window.

Each time she shut her door, or opened her window the thorns dug into her hands and pressed against her body when she leaned against them, conversing with others. The change into black clothes concealed the blood and scabs so no one could see the wounds, merely noticed the move to the onyx clothes. However this was not much noticed as she had always enjoyed the darker clothes. The dark shadow came again though, and once more she climbed through her thorns to try and protect his hands.

The thorns were longer now, and her skin softer from being locked away in still air. They tore deeper and longer. He left, as always, after dealing the damage. She collapsed in her doorway, never making it all the way in, never concealing herself from anything else, the sun beating down brutally on her back. She needed to close the door, the air inside the tower could not be warmed up by the sun. The change in temperature would wake It.

Everything throbbed. Her cuts stung. The vermillion liquid was hardening, scabbing and constricting against her skin uncomfortably. And she longed to sleep, untroubled by nightmares, untroubled by overly tired eyes that were swollen, and the sun was so very warm. Her throat was scratchy and sore from swallowed cries, and kept her from sleeping.

The boy was back and calling for her. She needed to close the door and she needed to move. His voice was soothing though, and comforting. She did not want to move, even though it was getting closer.

His shadow blocked some of the sun shining from behind him, instead of something scary and cold however, the shadow was simply a cool breeze, refreshing instead of terrifying. His voice was no longer curious and wondering, but frantic.

The monster stirred dangerously thanks to the warm temperature and a voice that was not hers. Wincing she pulled herself away and let hoarse words fall out of her throat, telling him to go away. She moved to close the door, but unlike last time, he refused to stand by passively. He pressed his shoulder against the door, keeping it open, ignoring the thorns.

He refused to let her close it. She warned him about the monster and tried to shove him out. The thorns only dug deeper and the monster stirred as he called to her, protesting and she screamed in reply. He reached around and grabbed her wrist, pulling her away from the door as he shoved it open, ripping it off the hinges.

Unfortunately the loud crash of the wooden door being torn from its frame awoke the monster. She could only gasp in fear, frozen against the door frame as the boy watched it warily. Growling, it whipped its tail, pinning the girl against the wall, and shoving the boy out the door, its poisonous skin leaving burns where it touched the two. The girl screamed, completely useless and attempted to go and help. Instead she was blocked by the same poisonous tail, which actively kept her in as it also actively kept out the boy.

Sunbeams shone down, casting the boy in color. His deep cerulean eyes were vibrant, as was the bright crimson color of the blood that he wiped away from the corner of his mouth. His fiery lava hair shone majestically, the shade of sunburst orange and feisty fire coming out even more. She on the other was in shadow, dark and sinister. Her blonde hair was an indecipherable color, eyes dark, the light casting only the slightest reflection. The shadows made her dirty, bloodied skin seem as if it was covered in muck and swarming with something alien.

She told him he needed to go, clutching her now burned hand against her burned stomach. She cowered from the monster, watching as he fought against it, being burned and cut by the claws. She longed to help, but her shadow garden was now inside the walls, growing up form the ground, creating restraints to keep her in place. And she only watched as he was thrown out, all because of her and her inability to control what she created. Slumping to the floor, her restraints allowed her to curl into a ball, before they covered her.

The day passed; the sun set; the moon rose, casting a different beauty on all that the sun hit during the day. Day came and the monster was calm, but awake and the boy blinked blearily as the sun hit his eyes. Coughing, he rolled over onto his back, wincing as the sun hit his burn. Heavy weight settled against his shoulders and a long, wet tongue dragged itself across his face. Placing out the large hand, he caught the large yellow lab on the chest and shoved him back. Laughing sadly, he sent the dog back to guard his own garden after properly assuring it he was fine.

Stumbling to the door, he had just enough time to spot the form of the girl covered in bloody thorns before he was forced away from the door by the annoying yet dangerous tail. Groaning, he returned to his own garden to collect the tool he needed. Pushing his ways through the thorny vines, he finally reached the stones. With an effort, he drove the crow bar in between the cracks and began the long process of tearing down the wall so he at least had a chance of reaching her without being smashed against the wall by the seriously annoying tail.

The thorns dug into her skin, pricking every time she tried shifting, digging deeper every time she tried to relax and move. She could feel the monster shifting and growling as the scraping noises and grunts grew louder. Sun shone into the dark area from the hole that was being created. The viney creepers moved away from he sun spots; always dragging the girl with, across the floor, creating new holes in her skin as they moved her.

She wanted him to stop, wanted the pain to go away, afraid of loosing her place of solitude and protection. The pain was almost comforting, knowing that the wall was not down yet. Her fortress that had been unreachable and had never fallen with out her permission, was now being torn asunder by one simple boy and her inability to protect it came from the rose he had helped her plant. Their pair of roses formed a bond, invisibly even in this plane where so many other things were visible; a bond that kept her from keeping him out, unless she destroyed the rose.

The Rose. Even now, she doubted she could destroy it. The seed had been given to her long ago. It was encased in a protective shell that could be deceiving. The protective shells started a growth, but while the flowers budded, they never bloomed. She had found many similar shells, but always could tell if she examined them long and close enough if there was a shell in them or not. But she had always had that shell, always held it close, never examining it closely, but scrutinizing it from a distance, always trying to get rid of it, but always finding it when she least expected it, or having someone return it to her.

She wanted it to be empty, but found herself clinging to the shell, no longer trying to loose it, but never letting it see the sunlight and never letting get close to the dirt, because it was empty. If it was empty, then she would not be wasting and squandering the seed, she needed it to be empty. Somehow, the seed ended up in the dirt. And it grew, but never bloomed. Never opened, some days it almost seemed as if it would die, always in a tightly closed and tiny bud.

Then one day, he found her and dragged her out of her shadow. She let him, knowing that if she needed she could escape back to her shadow and inside of her wall. He showed her his own Rose, a match to her own, only it was blooming. She wanted to cry in fear. She was wanted to shout with joy. She was terrified at the rush of feelings and glanced towards her own Rose. It was finally beginning to open. She knew that she had to destroy it now, rip it out and make sure none of the roots she missed would receive nourishment, or let it bloom. He followed her gaze, and smiled broadly when he saw it- and she knew the battle was lost. She could not destroy what brought him such joy. Still, a vague fear was deep within her, afraid that it was not begging to bloom, but wilt, afraid that the opening bud was nothing more than an illusion.

Heat spread over her and she heard the roar of her monster. The thorns dragged her some, before withering and dying, some of the withered material sticking in her wounds, after finding no sun. The monster was hurt and furious by the sun. The boy was barely able to slip past him to pick the girl up and take her out of the dead shadow-garden. The monster continued to rage, but the boy was faster in the sun, even with the extra weight in his arms.

She bucked and kicked, terrified from the lack of sharp, horrible pains; desperately wanting to escape the pain of the healing light from the sun. He slowed, checking to see if he was followed. When he found that he was not, he placed her on the ground, where she could not bring herself to rise to her feet and run. If she was honest, it was because she knew she could no longer go anywhere that she could lock him out of, despite her best efforts. She might deter him, delay him, but never keep him out unless she destroyed the rose.

She pulled desperately on her hair, trying anything to distract herself. The pain was distracting and comforting. His voice however was luring, desperate, and pleading. It was sorrowful, and there should never be sorrow in that voice. She searched for his face automatically, wanting to comfort him. Instead, she found his outstretched hand. He had rescued her, fought for her, and freed her. Looking up, she met his eyes.

He could push her to the edge, but he could not force her to take his hand. If she chose to take it, he could pull her along some more. Now it was her move. Closing her eyes, she chose.

"Rose." he whispered, as he watched her debate.

She shook her head in dissent, the choice was too easy now. "No... its Peach."

* * *

 **I hope that this was alright, I know action is not my forte, and it was hard writing something with such little dialogue. But, here we have Miss Peachy, our damsel in distress who runs a garden overtaken by some plague, or beast, as she describes it with evil thorns. Our red head isn't her boyfriend, and she wouldn't even call him a friend as of yet, but the fantasy element and friendship will be retained. I don't know when I'll get an update out to you all, but I hope it is soon. I'll see you around for Chapter 2: Underground Gardens. I bet you see a trend, eh? Please review! Let me know what you thought so far, and thanks a million!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	2. Chapter 2: Underground Gardens

**Hey everyone, it's Paradigm of Writing here with Chapter 2 of my piece Eden for Symphony's Color Contest. The last chapter was so much fun to write, it meant a lot to get some fantasy action sequences in there and they'll soon continue. We know now that there is a figurative and literal beast haunting the beautiful yet dying garden of this princess we now know as Peach. And there's this red head... my, what a boy, hmm? Is he her knight in shining armor or a guardian angel. It may seem that this princess does not need a guardian angel, but we'll see. This chapter might not be as long as the first, and the rest may be short too, but I'm still super duper excited! Enjoy Chapter 2: Underground Gardens.**

* * *

He stared at her, stunned and shocked. Her true name. What the princess was called... something so sweet yet strong. Peach. He let the words resonate beneath his skin, behind his ears, settling dull rattling echoes of memories he wished to forget. Amid the stinging and foul stench of the sharp thorns that gripped her and dragged her deep into the dirt, beneath the hollow hole in the sky, he leaped for her hand.

"Let me save you." he breathed heavily.

"Do it when you become a man." she hissed back, letting herself fall into the pit.

Peach's vision clouded, as the lava haired male's agape face vanishes from the dirt pile above. A guttural roar vibrates in the hole she falls into, one that is so low and evil it sends rattles up her spine. She can hear him screaming, that simple word that holds so much power. _Peach_ _! Peach! NO!_ She closes her eyes and admitted to it, he loved her, had to. No person chased her so much, with that much envy and fervent lust.

The pit glows a radioactive green, one of sickening mucus and chloroplasts. Whatever garden she knew above meant nothing to her now, Peach was in her own hell, her own garden of torment and mischief. The thorned vine latched to her waist let go, now she wouldn't be impaled whenever the fall was securely finished. She hit the ground, coughing and cussing in a manner far too unorthodox of that from a lady. "Hell..." she groaned, clutching her head.

She looked up, from the dreary pit she let herself fall into. There is still the blotted, hazy dot of the lava haired boy, who must be calling her name by the dreadful wisps of echoes hitting her ears. Peach frowned. No knight in shining armor needed to be there for her, this was something all on its own that she had to deal with. A tyrant in her world was still a tyrant, whether it be docile or hostile- she was going to fix it and no one else. The boy was needless, extra weight packaged onto her. He'd be a liability, not a reliability like she needed. Someone who wouldn't let their emotions get in the way. He cared to much for her, always coming back.

"Are you alright?" he screamed, so hollow and forced that a mustering cough of dust sprouts from his throat.

"Yes. Don't need you on me hand and foot." Peach rolled her eyes, before wincing. The pain from the cuts beforehand were returning. " _Damned beast_." she thinks sourly. She couldn't wait to smash some stupid tree branch into the horned devil's face. It deserved no less.

"I'm going to find a new way to come reach you!"

"I can find my way easy enough."

"Princess... whatever you may call yourself, that is a lie. Stay tight. That... that beast may return." the boy disappeared from view, back into the garden paradise on solid ground.

She extended her hand, about to apologize for her brash behavior. The words died on her lips. "Sorry... my... Roy..."

* * *

He cussed angrily, so bitterly that his tongue had to be bit so the plants wouldn't have to cover their ears from the dastard remarks spewing forth from such an uncivilized man of the wood. The poor knight, known now as Roy, wiped perspiration from his brow. Thick droplets of heavy sweat dripped from his clothed fingertips, his weapon dragging him down heavily.

Roy sat in the Earth, sighing with contentment. "Thinking she knows everything. Just like we used to be." he scoffed.

She was a princess wrapped up in a stupid fantasy that she could survive on her own. Down there? With that horned beast stalking every movement she makes? Peach would be ripped apart, piece by piece, till every bit of flesh was gone. He looked up at the beating sun. For all life on the planet, it needed sunlight to survive. Then why was it so damn hot all the time, killing everything its sickening rays could touch.

Inches from his feet, life birthed from the ground. A little sapling, the stem a vibrant amaranthine in color, peeked out under the cover of earthly soil and yawned. Roy furrowed his eyebrows together, shading the budding flower from the sun's rays. It's heat would surely kill the newborn. The petals opened up to reveal a flower, striking cardinal and gleaming halcyon bands flowing together to make a Picasso on a leaf. An even smaller flower bud from that on the side nearest to his left hand. He plucked off the tiny plant from the main stem. He stuffed it into his pocket. This was something he kept for later.

No longer than thirty seconds after Roy put the offspring from the ground into his pocket, the main flower buckled. Roy recoiled in shock, hand immediately going for the sword at his waist. The stem, which was still a gorgeous violet, radiating warmth and kindness... a sickly green vein sprouted near the base of the flower and it grew, like a river, till the beautiful organism transformed into a grotesque muted radioactive green and black color, thorns replacing petals. Something poisoned the flower.

Roy stood. "Who dares disturb this peaceful place?" he yelled out to the garden, eyes searching. He unsheathed his sword. This wouldn't go unnoticed.

A shadow blurred by him, causing the lava haired swordsman to twirl. A loud stomp brought his attention back to the withered plant which had now caved in, a hole about the size of a quarter where it once stood. He swallowed. Something magical was happening here. This- this demon that plagued his leading lady... it would torment him too as he long as he stood in the same ground as her.

One thing was for certain.

Roy was not alone out here in the garden.

* * *

In all of her life, Peach had never met someone so eager and insisting. Never in all of her days had she also seen something so beautiful underground, a place that was hardly a stranger to her, the peaceful maiden of above. Of course, the persisting idiot dealt with Roy, and the beautiful sight got claimed by the emerald jewel garden she was standing in, only a short walk from where she dropped.

"I haven't been down here in over ten years..." she whispered, hands gently tracing the rock walls on both sides of the cavern. "Who has done this? Certainly the thorned beast has not had such a gentle soul to create beauty like this."

Peach marveled at the sights around her. Cerulean pools from a raining waterfall above, its origin hidden from her naked eye. Flowers of their own kind flocked among her feet, swaying in a slightly aromatic wind blowing through the cavern, and from the waterfall hole. Moss lined the walls, some placated by thorns, others with glittering gems in them. She raced up to the wall, eyes seizing up a gorgeous ruby.

" _I'll save it for him. As a parting gift,"_ she deduced. " _Maybe it'll get him off of my back for once_."

Why he had to always show up at the wrong times and demand satisfaction, Peach would never be able to tell. She remembered old times before he went away. How'd they walk in the hedge maze together, day by day, hands linked together, soft jokes being shared between them. His dancing opal eyes, her diamond smile. The way he'd kiss her against the rock wall, hidden from the castle guards. How she'd chastise the plants that watched. When those times dissipated... and yet he came back for more? That's not how a relationship worked.

A few mushrooms lied the sides of the gleaming pool, the stems a crystal see-through, diamond jewels in the cap. The smell, oh the smell. Peach took a whiff, eyes closing shut slowly with a reassuring calm. She didn't create this paradise. Hers was above, plagued by poison. Dead to the world without her parents around. A horned devil who made the soil and home of the plants his playground. Where flaming haired swordsman forgot their lovers names, and how to walk. Was her paradise up on the ground truthfully a paradise?

Down here, all her problems eroded away.

A low crash down from her position caused Peach to stop, halfway bent over the crystalline pool. More stomping followed this, causing her to stand straight up. Immediately the warm aroma of roses and delight vanished, replaced by a foul odor of musk, dirt... darkness. Peach shook her head. She wasn't running from this, just so Roy could show up and screw everything like he always did, like he used to. She'd face her fears. Perhaps get a few answers. Nothing to dismal on her part. She wasn't your typical damsel in distress.

Peach cupped some of the water, surprised to see that the fading puddle formed a knife in her hands, materialized out of thin air. The pool was magic, as was everything else down in the garden of the pits. How could an eden such as this survive in somewhere so cold, so empty... so dark? The knife fully formed, sharp and glossed over a light cerulean.

She looked back up to where the sound got louder, the stomping got closer.

Peach tensed. That demon wasn't winning.

Not this time.

* * *

 **Well, this certainly isn't the same length as the first chapter, haha, nope! Like I said, they'll all be pretty short. But, yeah- there we go! Chapter 2: Underground Gardens is complete. What did you guys think? What past does Roy and Peach exactly share together, and is this demon all bad given what it may have created beneath the soil with this jewel paradise she stumbled into? I hope this chapter provided a brief, entertaining read, and I cannot wait for the next chapter to come out, with is #3: Melee Gardens. Thanks for reading! See you all this weekend!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	3. Chapter 3: Melee Gardens

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with Chapter 3 of Garden of Ivory Thorns, Melee Gardens. Do you know see the reoccurring theme in the title, no? This chapter will probably be the worst of them all as I'm typing on someone else's computer as mine is out of commission for a couple of days, but I am not letting this be a set back for me, like I originally said it would be, for at first I took the coward's way out which is very not like me. The chapter may be even shorter than the last and you already know how terrible I am at action, so... let's see. Enjoy Chapter 3.**

* * *

Roy steadied the grip of his sword in his hand, heart racing, head sweating, eyes frantically searching. A stomp echoed from his left, the brazen warrior twirling around. Such a strange occurrence to happen in the beautiful paradise he once loved. " _It's the damn beast who plagues her. He's causing this. To see Peach and I squirm, to break that connection we once had. The sharpest thorn on his damn head will not be enough to piece my armor. Nor will he ever harm her. He'll lose his head for that."_ the red head thought tiredly, knowing that the incessant searching would get him nowhere.

At his thinking of the princess, it seemed that looked for the thorny demon was the least of the surmounting worries on his list. Peach herself could be in danger! The sun shone brightly in the sky giving life to all it could. Every few steps he'd jump back, as a flower that had been birthed in the blink of an eye warped into the grotesque black weed or olive radioactive green thorn flower he had seen earlier. No matter how hard he searched, Roy could not see whomever was causing such distress. The demon couldn't be invisible, surely. He had seen the jagged pieces of rock protrude from the demon's skull, and the flamed breath scorch the rock walls that so futilely protected the garden. "The creature has to come from somewhere... no? Just... where?"

Long ago, though it seemed to be forever for him, he thought of when all he had to worry about, with her, was a scraped knee because she pushed him to hard into the ground. When her hair frizzed from all the time spent in the garden, sunbeam waves curling and spazzing out in numerous directions to resemble a violent windstorm. Her soft laugh, the delicate touch of painted fingernails and the tickling brush of her hair braided down with petunia flowers birthed from the very Earth. When did those times flee? Why did they?

"Because I went away..." Roy spat bitterly. "I left her, the one who understood me. I got caught up in the monetary fantasy world of the army... to be treated like a hero when all I was doing was desecrating whatever reputation I had before I came home. Why she wants nothing to with me. To forget how I even hurt her. Peach takes it for granted, the things I do for her."

For all the years he had known her, he never knew why she acted the way she did now. Constantly running from her problems. And when help did arrive... she didn't want it. What type of damsel in distress is that? Roy shook his head, deducing almost immediately. It was nothing. A person such as that did not exist. Only formulated inside her brain, something to backwards and messed up it didn't make any sense. Her flowers understood her. How? He had no idea. He was replaced by something that'd always be there. Something that could not respond to the harsh realities of the world, when tears spilled down your cheeks because of unlucky dealings. That became the world he knew. Something so volatile... it hurt. He couldn't help but feel anguish when he stared at her, the way she had glazed over eyes and didn't bother to bring back the smile Roy's heart leaped for whenever he saw it. Such troubles of a noble man.

"She fell. Into that hole. With that monster. If it hurt her... I'm gonna-" Roy's knuckles tightened around his weapon at his waist when a powerful force hit him in the chest, knocking him back.

He flew to the ground, coughing as the air whooshed out of him in one fell swoop. The attack came out of nowhere! The flaming swordsman stood, wary of other subtle changes. A sharp flick of pain burned from his chest, and staring down, he saw that a barbed thorn had stabbed itself where his sternum sat. The barb didn't go very deep, so when he ripped out the projectile, it hardly made even a trickle of crimson blood, a sight he knew too well for it to be considered healthy.

The sharp thorn meant only one thing. That damned beast was around him. Roy had been hit without even seeing it, and it wasn't as if the garden expanded for miles and miles around. He scanned left, then scanned right. When his eyes crossed over the middle, the next sight caused him to scream.

A massive object hurled itself at the soldier, knocking him to the ground. It looked like the thorn finally met its perpetrator. Roy swore an unfitting phrase for a knight, trying to cover his face as his new 'companion' chomped away at him.

"Get off!" he growled, bucking up as hard as he could. Whatever had him pinned down weighed a ton. The movement didn't even budge whatever sat atop his chest.

"You foolish warrior... don't you know when you aren't wanted here? Let me take care of the sweet, ivory princess. She misses to be held by tender hands." a voice hissed, one that was not human. Roy's blood ran cold. Reptilian syllables snapped at him.

"You touch her and I'll rip-" he began.

"I've heard everything there is to hear, my stupid rival. I am the Earth this garden lives on. Even now Peach lies in my underground home, amazed by the beauty. You need to give up now or dye trying. I'll gladly show you my home." the beast cackled, getting up from the wounded warrior.

Roy couldn't move. He had the air knocked out of him twice, and the weight of a grizzly bear keeping him pinned. Stomping, more stomping, and even more stomping left his ears as the beast walked on. There was no mistaking it. The horns, flaming breath, ruby eyes that radiated malice and cruelty. Therein lied his monster. Her torment.

He had to get to her. To save her. He couldn't spare her the abysmal fortune of dying at the hands of such a beast. Roy's legs twitched, the blood flowing in them. He groaned, getting to his knees before cautiously standing up on his own two feet. Shuddering commenced, the feeling of sick poison and ivy and thorns so close to pricking and decimating his skin. A low grumble came beneath the Earth, and this time no reaction could have saved him.

Roy cried out as the solid piece of land he stood on, with all of its delicate flowers and glades of gorgeous emerald grass, buckled. In one downward motion, the entire slab fell into the ground. Something sharp hit him in the back of the head, and he groaned, falling to the dirt. The warm, sticky coagulated feeling of blood coursed his neck. The light faded from his eyes as the unconsciousness took over. In a split second, the strong soldier had been reduced to a knocked out wreck.

Roy was helpless as the demon dragged him into the underground gardens of Peach's paradise- the sharp contrasting hell from the heaven above.

* * *

Peach swallowed her fear, eyes narrowing, the hand clutching the crystalline knife in her hands tightening as she stared lost into the eyes of the one who gave her so much trouble, of that famine beast who pillaged and plagued and burned wherever he stood.

She had to admit, the monster was not what she had in mind, but it still sent rivaling shivers down her spine, where her bones would freeze and snap at the flick of a wrist. The thorn demon laughed low, a sickening bellow unleashed from his throat. Where normal hands would be, were two formidable, razor sharp claws. The monster cackled, clapping his claws together. "Welcome, my nature princess, to my domain. I hope your visit proves to be worthwhile. I've already dealt with the boy. Must I be forced to deal with you too?"

* * *

 **Yeah, don't remind me how short this is. I don't need all the incessant nagging, okay? I am just happy I got this chapter done and out of the way because when my computer is fixed on Monday, my next and final update for this piece will be... needless to say I'm excited, and when I'm excited, it is the real deal. Thank you so much for reading this brief chapter, and soon, before the contest deadline, I'll have Chapter #4: Cardinal Gardens out. I love you all! Bye!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	4. Chapter 4: Cupid Gardens

**Hey everyone, it's Paradigm of Writing here with the very last chapter of Garden of Ivory Thorns, #4: Cupid Gardens. This has been a strange and bumpy ride that I cannot believe I actually got to the end of as I have absolutely zero confidence in this entry, but I need to smack myself together once or twice and come to whatever senses still exist. We have our tumultuous finale where it seems Roy is somewhere in this underground garden, and Peach faces our demon face-to-face. I realize that there hasn't been such a huge build up, as I'm trying to mainly focus on nature- but now we'll have a balance between the two. Enjoy!**

* * *

Peach stayed still, eyes watching the demon's every movement. "You- you will terrorize me no more."

The demon chuckled loudly, claws going to the beast's belly. "Fool. I haven't been doing nothing of the sort."

"That's a lie! And you know it," the princess yelled hotly. "All the thorns stabbing me and trying to drag me down into your pit. The killing of my garden above which lies in precarious balance. You've hurt me more than you want to realize. What is your name anyways?"

Flaming cardinal eyes snapped in her direction, a strong jaw set with two sets of fangs. Although there was no breeze in the underground garden, a soft breeze wafted through the hall, blowing the fiery hair atop the beast. "You can call me Bowser."

"For ten years you've haunted my every step. I-" Peach began.

Bowser didn't want to hear it, rather stomping around in his own paradise. "Do you enjoy what I've created? All you people, the _humans_ ," he spat that word with a bitterness that scratched at her heart, as if being mortal meant you were a disease. "You treat me as if I'm different. So I have ravaged spikes on my back and forehead. So what? You think I only have it in me to destroy. What do you think this is right here?" he beckoned with his claws, a tan eyebrow raising.

"Explain Roy coming to my rescue then! Certainly-"

"That boy is infatuated with you. Always has been. Are you so blind you cannot see it? I'm beginning to think that crown has gone to your head," the demon snapped. "You don't even know how lucky you are. To be surrounded by high stone walls, to have plants accompany you as companions. I don't have any of that. You casted me and the rest of my lot out like thieves, that we stole the brightness from your gardens, the cheer from your dinners. I came back to return the favor."

"All because you were hurt by a decree I passed for my kingdom?" Peach frowned.

"You were selfish! Peach, foolish princess, you didn't think about anyone but yourself. I've come to tear away what you love so dearly." Bowser roared.

"Roy won't let you."

"I already took care of him."

Tears were evident in the nature queen's eyes. "You're a monster."

"Shame you think so," Bowser shook his head, before stomping a foot. A thorn grew out of the ground near his clawed feet from the sudden action. "All I do is create. Sure you can see that. This paradise you're standing in? I built it! I built it! You've stayed above in your kingdom thinking I'm a monster, when all I am is trying to imitate what you're able to do. Treating me like an evil, banishing me. You don't understand. To grow my own garden, it needs an energy source. Your magical plants act as the most amazing source of it all, and it's appreciatory, your gifts. You don't need to go back up to the surface. Your home will die. Stay here."

"I am never staying here with you. I'll have Roy vanquish you... or... or-" Peach was a loss for words.

"Save it," the thorned demon hissed. "Your diplomacy skills won't change anything. My gardens festers and grows while yours wilt and dies. With your home gone, so will you too disappear. It's the only chance I need."

Peach's hands went to her throat, dropping the crystalline knife which dropped to the cavern ground. "How- how do you know that? Who told you?" When she was little, her parents before vanishing into a garden they never returned from told her that a new home would resurrect itself from the ground. It started with a simple flower, a rosy pink petunia. Her life became attached to the garden she eventually began to grow and take care of. If it died, so did she.

"It is no mystery," Bowser said as if the knowledge that Peach's soul was her garden could be as obvious as two plus two. "I've been beneath your very soil for years. I've seen plenty."

The princess went to make a move for the pool so a new weapon could be formed in her hands when the unleashing of a scream ripped the tension between royalty and beast. The flash of a flaming sword, the glimpse of a lava wave blurring by her, a rough body colliding with her... _Roy_. The warrior had snuck up behind the duo, listening in on the whole conversation. Bowser had ducked under the attack, sensing it before the boy attempted to even land his hit. The three figures stared at each other in the underground garden.

"Way to make an entrance..." Peach groaned, clutching her chest.

Bowser made a face, one with tender delight, his jaws snapping together in eagerness. "Roy, the dear idiot warrior who wishes for her hand when he's too foolish to earn it. What a surprise. Pleased you could join me."

Roy's face burned, the raging fire licking his weapon dying out while his emotions raged. "You plan on killing her! You've _been_ killing her this whole time!"

"Not my original plan," the demon's eyes turned to slits. "She took everything from me when I was banned all those years ago. I'm taking what is most precious to her. It is a tragedy her life source is attached to this place, and nothing else. It's a shame. I've always liked watching her." At this, Bowser's eyes gazed down at the soil, unable to make eye contact.

Peach choked. "You disgusting monster!"

Roy choose to not make any small talk, instead pushing Peach back. "You'll pay for that!" he yelled, leaping in the air at Bowser. The demon nodded fatefully, understanding the action meant battle. He turned to dodge the attack, his spiky tail lashing out and hitting Peach in the chest. The air fled the princess in one fell push, the pain hurting worse than when she fell into the pit, moreso then when his spikes held her down and locked her into a prison.

She flew back, slamming the back of her head into the rocky wall. Peach groaned before sinking to her knees. The last thing she saw before darkness consumed her was Roy's ignited sword burning with no one else to own it as Bowser lifted the warrior over his head, before vaulting him to the ground.

Peach's eyes rolled into the back of her head and let darkness whisk her away.

* * *

She screamed, lurching forward out of her bed. Peach Denarius, princess of the lofty garden outside her home, hugged her sides tight, a cold sweat dripping down her forehead, shudders and chills claiming her arms, and fear gripping at her heart. "It was just a dream..." she repeated to herself over and over again. "You- you're okay... you're okay."

A slight shift to her right caused the princess to look at the movement, her husband, Roy Denarius, waking up. "Was that you who screamed?"

Peach nodded. "It's alright. Only a nightmare."

"Same one you've been having?" he sat up fully at this, eyes full of concern.

She didn't say anything, only bobbing her head in conformation. Peach needed air. The doors out to the balcony overlooking her garden laid open, and the view was ethereal from so high. She slipped out under the covers and sheets, letting her steps glide her petite body slowly over to the terrace. Outside, the moon shone bright, illuminating the emerald glades of grass below with kindness, patches of pallid light highlighting specific parts of a garden so tenderly cared for. A low pain radiated in Peach's chest, causing her to rub it in remembrance. Bowser's spike dug in deep.

He joined her out on the terrace shortly after. "He's still dead, you know. He won't hurt you any longer."

" _He_ still haunts me in my sleep." Peach's voice is emotionless, reminiscent of a ghost.

Roy sighed. "I had to kill him, or otherwise you would have died."

"Ten years I stood in my garden, having a thorned monster stomp beneath my feet, poisoning me slowly, ever so slowly. I had you to deal with, and all of my insecurities, all my fear," she continued. "His thorns, his dreadful spikes and wretched screams for help. You ended him so wrongly."

"Bowser deserved it."

"No one deserves to be burned alive. No one. Even the worst of all manage to get lesser punishments and deaths then that." Peach rubbed a shoulder anxiously, eyes carefully following a vine on the terrace railing.

Roy's gaze directed itself to above him, where a miniscule flower poked out of the stone. He gently pulled it. Pink. He smiled. "Look here. It's a petunia. Your favorite flower."

She took it from him, running the stem over in her hands. "Th- thank you," Peach leaned her head against his right shoulder, closing her eyes and breathing gently. The memory would flee her, eventually it'd fade and all the memories of Bowser's torture would become so distant, she could never see it. "I love you." she whispered.

He kissed her atop her head, placing his own next to his wife's, sharing a smile, intertwining their hands. "I love you too, always will."

Out in the night, on the terrace, she found her relaxation. The garden she once knew no longer gave it to her. As she thought this, she gripped the flower tight before dropping it to the stone.

She moved on from it.

All her world below represented was a pit, a garden full of ivory thorns. Beautiful on the outside, evil on the inside.

In his arms, she found her solace. Her peace.

Peach had let go.

* * *

 **There we are guys! I hope you all enjoyed this piece as much as I did, even though I don't think this is the best work I've done, I'm just surprised I got it all out before the deadline which is in four days. *sweatdrops* Well, it was a wild ride, albeit short. Thanks for reading guys, and good luck to all the other contestants in the Light Green section of the Colors contest. Thank you Symphony for hosting such an interesting and wonderful contest!**

 **~ Paradigm**


End file.
